If i don't see it it doesn't count
by Goddess Astra
Summary: Usagi gets her test back...face down... but she refuses to turn it over and look at it! Why! What has she done to her test to make her not want to look?


"If I don't look, it doesn't count"  
  
By Goddess Astra  
  
~**~~**~~I do not own sailor moon......NO WAY!~~**~~  
  
I deleted the story....and posted it again...because someone pointed out my little oppsie...so..you may have already read this story...but...you will notice a change...I fixed my oppsie  
  
Translator notes:  
  
-Gomen Nasai---Thank you Very much..actually...NO..it does NOT mean thank you very much....i don't know what I was thinking..it means "I am very sorry!!!" (like..when you bump into someone and you say "I'm so sorry!!!")..there is my oopsie  
  
-Ne---Alright, right (as in...that's right...or...Were going out tonight, right?"  
  
-Itai!---Ouch!  
  
-Oi---Hey!  
  
-Baka---Idiot/jerk/stupid  
  
-Daijoubou desu---It's alright/It's ok  
  
-Mou---awwww/maaan!/moaning...like whining kinda...how else do I put it...  
  
-Hidoi---Meanie!  
  
~*~*Part 1.*~*~  
  
Usagi walked down the long street, her head down, shoulders slumped. Her long blond pigtails flopped forward and swayed back and forth as Usagi walked. The wind blew by as she tightened grip on her coat with her left hand. In her right hand was a sheet of paper, facing away from her. She kept the paper at her side, not once looking at it, her head down the entire time. She sighed, and continued walking, not paying any attention to her field of view in front of her. Moments later, she landed on the ground with a thud. Embarrassed and flustered, she got up and bowed abruptly.  
"Ah! Gomen nasai! I wasn't-"  
"Ah! Usako!" a familiar voice spoke up, making Usagi grin from ear to ear happily.  
"Mamo-chan!!" she said, glomping him instantly "I missed you so much!" she snuggled in his arms, a feeling of warmth and happiness drowning away what she had felt earlier.  
"I've only been gone 2 days! I was just walking toward the school to meet you there, I assumed you had clean up duty or detention" He looked down at Usagi and smiled.  
Usagi giggled and smiled. "Not this time! The teacher wasn't feeling well so no one had to stay! So tell me, you've been gone 2 whole long days!!!" Usagi pouted "How was your trip?"  
"Oh, the trip? It was nice and relaxing. It was good to go up to Kyoto University and visit with my old friend Yagami. I haven't seen him since I was about...oh...a year or so older than you are now. And yes, I missed you to!" Mamoru smiled and laughed.  
"That's good. If you didn't miss me I'd have to hit you! "Usagi giggled. "I am glad you had a good time! I bet Kyoto is beautiful this time of year. I am so happy I bumped into you! If you had caught me just a tad later, I would have not been at school...but instead...sulking at home"  
"Let me guess, another bad test?"  
"I don't know. I don't think want to know. I got the test early this morning...handed to me face down...and I haven't looked at it since. I say, if I don't see it, it doesn't count. It'll be like I just got a sheet of paper, that's all! I don't even want to look anyways. I know it is horrible!" Usagi half smiled, hugging on to her Mamoru for comfort "I don't know why I am cursed with this brain! It's not fair!" Usagi cried in her usual wailing fashion.  
"Do you want me to look at the test? I am sure it has got to be higher than that 30 you got on very first test you threw at me...remember...by the crown?" Mamoru snickered, referring back to the first time they'd ever crossed paths...when Usagi had stepped out of the crown arcade center, angry at her test, balled it up and threw it behind her...the test landing on Mamoru's head.  
"That's not funny! How can you be so cruel! I don't want anyone seeing the test...not you...not Ami-chan, not Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako- chan...and worse...not mama or papa!" Usagi started to cry again.  
"It's going to be ok! I still love you regardless of what some number on a paper says! Cheer up, Ne, Usako?" Mamoru looked down and dabbed away a few tears from Usagi's face.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I've gotten many bad test scores before. Why should this one matter. I still aint gonna look at it though" Usagi turned around and waved "I am going to go now Mamo-chan! I promised Mama I would do some stuff...and I promised her this last week...she told me to do it right after school or else!"  
"Wait! Before you go, something to cheer you up! I saw it at the university gift store and I thought you would like it! It's not much...but....well" Mamoru handed Usagi a small pink paper bag. "I think it will cheer you up"  
Usagi opened the small bag and gasped cheerfully. "It's sooo cute! Thank you Mamo-chan!" She glomped her Mamoru, and then held the little pink fuzzy bunny keychain...with the word Kyoto U embroidered on its belly... in her hand. She pressed on the ear and it played a few notes of a popular j-pop song, which Usagi sang to cheerfully. She hugged her Mamoru one last time and then the two leaned in...and kissed. She smiled happily and waved bye and skipped on home, paper still in hand.  
  
~*~*Part 2.*~*~  
  
Usagi reached the front steps of her house, looked up at the door and sighed. She walked through the front door, took off her shoes, and sighed yet again. She looked around left and right, but saw no signs of mama. She tiptoed past the kitchen, no mama. The moment she passed the living room, where Shingo was playing one of his video games, she tripped over one of the game cords, causing Shingo's game to shut off abruptly, while Usagi crashed loudly to the ground, taking a small lamp and odd shaped book end down with her.  
"Itai!" Usagi whined  
"Oi! Usagi baka! I had a good game going!" Shingo shouted loudly  
"Shhh! Shhh!" Usagi put a finger to her mouth "I don't want mama to find out that I am home!"  
"Psh, don't worry. Mama went to the store for some milk and eggs. She said she would be back in 20 minutes. And that was just 7 minutes ago! What? You got another bad grade on a test again?"  
"Argh! How come everybody can tell!" Usagi cried, crinkling up the paper in her hand "You won't tell mama will you? Please Shingo!" Usagi begged.  
"Why? You've gotten so many bad test grades, squealing about it has lost its magic! If you just let me sit here and play my video game with out tripping any more cords, I won't squeal! Now go away! You are going to distract me!" Shingo huffed and sat back down, plugging back in his game.  
Usagi picked up the fallen items, flopped her test face down on the kitchen table and slowly trudged up the stairs, going each step as slowly as a snail. She slowly turned to her left and turned the knob to her door, slowly opening her door. She trudged her way to her bed and flopped down, a loud flop followed by a muffled scream and gasps for air.  
Usagi yelped as she was poked in her side by a sharp cat's claw. On the bed lay a squashed Luna, gasping for air.  
"USAGI!" the black cat screamed in a gasping huff.  
"Luna! Gomen nasai! Gomen Nasai!"  
"Daijoubou desu...I guess it is partly my fault for sleeping on a bed when I knew you would come home and flop on it. I guess I wasn't expecting you home so soon" The talking black cat looked down at Usagi, the crescent moon on its head shining for a brief second. "Bad test again?" Luna jumped off the bed and walked over to Usagi and sat down  
"Mou...Yeah. I just know it! I don't have to see it to know! Another bad test again Luna! You can scold me now!"  
"You didn't look at it?" Luna tilted her head surprisingly.  
"No, I figured, if I don't see it, it doesn't count. As long as I don't see a grade, I can pretend like I never got it or never even took the darn test! I left it face down on the kitchen coun-...cou....oh no...mama will see it and yell at me for sure!" Usagi moaned and covered her head with a nearby pillow.  
Luna walked toward Usagi's head, placing her front paws on the pillow and shaking it lightly. "Come on Usagi! You have gotten plenty of bad test grades! It is no different! Hey! What if this one is not so bad!? Huh? Huh? As a Senshi, you have duties, yes...and a senshi has to think positively!"  
"A good grade? Ha! I just know it is bad. Maybe it is my senshi instinct but this test is just another awful grade. No doubt about it."  
"But you haven't even looked at it to find out!"  
"I don't need to Luna! It is a bad grade, end of story!"  
Usagi still kept her head buried in the pillow until she heard the oh so familiar tone of voice calling out her name from down stairs.  
  
~*~*Part 3*~*~.  
  
"USAGI!" Ikuko mama yelled from downstairs. "Come down here please!" Ikuko yelled several times but her daughter never answered. Worried, she marched up stairs, with a half wrinkled paper in her hand. She knocked on her daughter's door. A small moan was heard from inside. "Usagi! I want to talk with you! It's about this test!"  
"No mama! NO! I don't want to hear about it! I don't want to know what I got!" Usagi shouted.  
"But, you -" Ikuko mama shouted through the door  
"Don't tell me mama!"  
"Why! Just open-"  
"Go away! I never took any test! There IS no grade! I didn't bring home NOTHING!"  
"Usagi!"  
"I told you mama! There is no test!" Usagi shouted again  
"Usagi! Open this door right now!"  
"No! I can't hear you! If I don't see it, it doesn't count!" Usagi started sinning loudly.  
Greatly annoyed, Ikuko mama took out a bobby pin from her hair, inserted it in the lock and picked the door open. Usagi gasped and covered her head with her pillow. "If I don't see it, it doesn't count!!" Usagi shouted  
"Usagi!!" Ikuko mama marched to her daughter. Usagi sensed her mother's presence and got up, turned the other direction, and ran off with her ears covered, all the while shouting "If I don't look, it doesn't count!"  
Ikuko mama gasped and turned around and darted for her daughter. "You get back here!"  
"NO! If I don't see it, it doesn't count!" Usagi threw down the pillow she had run off with hoping to trip her mama and buy some time to run away!  
Ikuko mama jumped the pillow hurdle. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say!"  
"I don't need to! You are going to yell at me for my grade! Hidoi!" Usagi had run down the stairs, and threw a foot stool in the hallway, adding more obstacles to her mother's path.  
Again, Ikuko mama jumped the obstacle. Usagi darted around a corner and ran a few feet before grabbing 3 pillows from the couch on which Shingo was sitting. She threw them on the floor as well as knocking down the lamp on top of them.  
"You can't make me see the test!" Usagi shouted  
"Oh yes I can and I will!" Ikuko stumbled over the pile of items.  
Usagi looked behind her and let out a quick scream. "Now's my chance!" Usagi darted around 2 more corners before ending up in the dinning room area. She quickly darted under the table, hiding in between all the chairs. "I am safe...for now" She covered hear ears and huddled in a small fetal position.  
"Ah! Usagi!" Ikuko mama popped her head under the table. Usagi let out another small scream and darted in and around the chairs, then bolted up and ran the other way into the hall way, her mother close behind.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Usagi!"  
"No! No! No! If I don't see it, it doesn't count!"  
"Shingo!" Ikuko yelled. "Get your sister!"  
"No mama! I am not in this battle! I am to busy playing my new video game!"  
Ikuko grunted and continued to chase after her daughter, who darted here and there and crawled under everything just to avoid seeing the test.  
"Usagi! Wait!" Ikuko shouted again  
"No! If I don't see it, it doesn't count!" Usagi ran around with her ears covered, trying to keep her head away from looking at the test  
"But you did-"  
"If I don't see it, it doesn't count!" Usagi shouted loudly again!  
After about 10 minutes of chasing, Ikuko mama finally managed to corner her daughter with no means of escape.  
"Mama! Your evil! Pure evil!" Usagi pouted, eyes closed  
"You will look at the test!" Ikuko mama shoved the test in Usagi's face but she squirmed from left to right to avoid trying to look at it.  
"Fine then Usagi! If you don't look I will...."  
"You can't punish me! I am too old for punishment!" Usagi said defiantly.  
"Under my house, my rules! You will look at the test or else..."  
"Or else what?" Usagi glared with her eyes closed  
"No dessert for a week and no kimono festival next week!"  
Usagi's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped to the floor. Right at that moment Ikuko shoved the paper right into Usagi's vision. It was too late. Usagi had already seen the first number to her score. Her mouth dropped and she blinked repeatedly.  
Ikuko mama smiled as Usagi stuttered. "8-8-8-8-....89!!!!!!" Usagi took the paper from her mother's hands and shook it in the air and hopped around happily. She hugged her mother and happily ran up the stairs to call up all her friends.  
"I knew you could do it if you applied yourself sweetie!" Ikuko mama shouted up the stairs, smiling every so proudly.  
Usagi called all her friends first, all of them in disbelief at Usagi's grade...all of them wanting to rush over to see for themselves. After agreeing for her friends to visit with her grade, she then called her Mamoru, who was more than happy to hear about the good news.  
"See Usako? Studying pays off. Now I have to come-"  
"Over and see it for yourself?"  
"Yes of course! This is a time of celebration! My Usako...I knew you could do it!"  
"Come right over Mamo-chan! The girls are coming as well! They couldn't believe it either!"  
An hour later, Mamoru and Usagi's fellow companions were gathered around the table, with various desserts and cream sodas, oh-ing and aw-ing over Usagi's grade. It was a small celebration to congratulate Usagi on her wonderful achievement. The grade was so wonderful that Ikuko mama had it framed, so Usagi would remember...the day .... "If I don't see it, it doesn't count"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~ok, I wrote this story from beginning to end...I didn't take a break. I haven't written in a while! I figured I have to!  
  
R+r please!!!!! PLEASE let me know how it was! I wrote this at 4am...all in one sitting...with revisions made later during the day! So please R+r! By the way...is ANYONE HERE GOING TO ACEN?! If so...lemme know! I am going to!!! Check out dewdrop-garden.com (with the www before)...click on the left where it says Oekaki...scroll down and click where it says Oekaki corner...once that page loads...  
  
Once that page loads..there is a parapharh: I have finally re-created the Doodle Doo, so I am giving you guys the link first before I add it to the site. You can locate it HERE. I'm having problems with being able to change the template, so once I am able to get it fixed up, I will make it "public"....  
  
Click on the HERE link..and it takes you to the other place I oekaki at...  
  
On both pages, at the top it says search...search for Goddess_Astra...and check out the blue haired girl goddess wearing blue hair, and a white dress with yellow stripes...or white shirt and pants with yellow stripes! That is goddess Astra (me!) and I will be cosplaying as that! If you go to acen...i wanna know I guess...or just look for me!  
  
Read my story, tell me what you think...and hey...I will be at acen!  
  
Read my other stories too! Thanks! 


End file.
